Meet the Character - Chief Inspector Rhanbiq
Artykuł z serii Meet the Character, oryginalna jego wersja znajduje się tutaj Treść Dossier: Chief Inspector Rhanbiq by Talsim, Master of Secrets for Her Majesty, the Queen of Taneth Per your request, I examined the recent matter concerning Magnifica Falorah's sudden interest in Abah's Landing. It seems there was a breach of her family tomb, and she has employed the Iron Wheel to find and punish those responsible. This is in no way a threat to your Majesty; in fact, it would seem Falorah is taking pains to preclude any embarrassment to the crown itself by preventing official entanglements with the merchant lords of Abah's Landing. For your edification, I have prepared a brief dossier on Chief Inspector Rhanbiq, the man beholden to complete Falorah's task. Rhanbiq is one of the Iron Wheel's few chief inspectors, and by all accounts earned the title through unassailable duty and competence rather than family name or political connections. We place Rhanbiq in the middle to latter half of his fourth decade. He has no known living relatives and has never married. He cannot be bribed, he has no known vices, and numerous (but unconfirmed) reports indicate he is a private but devout adherent of Stendarr. His martial capabilities are passable, at best. As one of his colleagues says, “the only weapon Rhanbiq wields is his mind—but he keeps it razor sharp." We have learned the chief inspector is not native to Taneth. He transferred here two decades ago from the Sentinel branch of the Bailiffs Guild, which has always been a pale shadow of the Taneth branch in terms of capability and expertise. He quickly flourished under the tutelage of then-Inspector Braswila, and was personally involved in some rather high-profile investigations: * The Red Leathers slaving band. It was a young Rhanbiq who first discovered the Red Leathers were posing as caravan guards, and his subsequent actions led to the capture of the entire slaving band. Though he never uncovered the involvement of Lady Varmond, I understand your Majesty's previous Master of Secrets dealt with her discreetly and permanently. * The murder of Chief Inspector Braswila. Though his fellows believed him obsessed, he refused to accept that her brother had killed his mentor in a dispute over inheritance. It was only through his tenacious pursuit that he discovered and exposed a cult of Namira. It seems Braswila herself had nearly uncovered its existence, prompting the cult to dispatch her. Only Rhanbiq's timely intervention spared her brother from the headsman's axe. * The blackmail of Magnifico Gendis. Per your Majesty's instructions, I will avoid speaking to the details of your cousin-in-law's troubles. Suffice it to say, it was Rhanbiq's revelation of the Altmer spy ring which brought the matter to my predecessor's attention. When the Bailiffs Guild effectively collapsed during the Imperial troubles, Rhanbiq argued passionately to retain the structure of the Taneth branch for what I can only deem as idealistic interests. I have provided an excerpt: “We cannot disband. We should not disband! We are not the watchmen wielding the cudgel of a bounty paid to make a problem simply go away. We are the desert falcon watching from on high, providing justice—true justice—to the people of Taneth. If we dare call ourselves the Iron Wheel, let us turn ever onward until the Bailiffs Guild restores itself!" In my opinion, a passionate idealist can be far more dangerous to the crown than a hundred Lady Varmonds. It is therefore my recommendation to avoid further investigation into Magnifica Falorah's affairs while the Iron Wheel is in her employ. Though ludicrous to think the crown had any cause to invade her family tomb, Chief Inspector Rhanbiq is like a clothier who plucks at every loose strand before him until he unravels the entire jacket. Best not to dangle any thread. Kategoria:Meet the Character